1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bicycle bells and more particularly to a bicycle bell mounted in the vicinity of a brake lever for easy manipulation and having other improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a bicycle warning bell is mounted on a handlebar and a distance between the bell and a brake lever is longer than the length of the thumb. It is thus typical for a rider to press a bell lever with the thumb and try to use the remaining fingers of the same hand to squeeze a brake lever when approaching, for example, pedestrian and further when brake is needed.
In fact the rider has to, for example, temporarily leave his or her hand off the brake lever so that the hand then can press the bell lever to cause a clapper to strike the bell drum. As a result, a warning ring is generated.
However, this is not a safe operation due to the temporary disengagement of the hand from the brake lever when braking. This is because the bell is mounted on a position of the handlebar beyond the reach of the thumb. Thus, a need for improvement exists.
The invention described later is an outgrowth of earlier work by the inventor hereof, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,863, entitled “Bell and Brake Lever Combination for Bicycle”, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.